Selena Gomez
thumb|left Ciekawoski 1.Chodzi z Jastinem Biberem 2.przyjaźni się z Demi Lovato. 3. Jej matka, Mandy Cornett, również pracuje w przemyśle filmowym. 4.Choć w filmie "Horton słyszy Ktosia" zagrała córkę burmistrza, nigdy nie poznała Steva Carrella grającego jej ojca - burmistrza. 5 .Została odkryta na ogólnokrajowych przesłuchaniach Disney'a. 6. Nosi pierścień czystości, który oznacza zachowanie dziewictwa aż do ślubu ("True Love Waits"). 7. Śpiewa utwór przewodni serialu "Wizards of Waverly Place" - "Everything Is Not What It Seems". 8. lubi śpiewać, tańczyć i być cheerleaderką. 9. Wystąpiła w teledysku Jonas Brothers Burnin Up. 10. Nagrała cover piosenki "Cruella de Vil" na potrzeby platynowego wydania DVD filmu "101 Dalmatyńczyków". 11. Nagrała trzy piosenki do filmu "Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia", w którym zagrała główną rolę: "Tell Me Something I Don't Know", "Bang a Drum" i "New Classic". 12. W Nie ma to jak hotel zagrała w odcinku Koszmar w środku lata". 13. 29 września 2009 roku wydana została jej debiutancka płyta "Kiss and Tell". Ma 165cm wzrostu. 14. Uczęszczała do Danny Jones Middle School w Teksasie (USA). 15. Nagrała piosenkę do filmu animowanego "Dzwoneczek" - "Fly to Your Heart". 16. Ma swój profil na YouTube "The Demi and Selena Show", który prowadzi wraz z przyjaciółką Demi Lovato. 17. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się, gdy miała 5 lat. 18. W 2008 roku podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową Hollywood Records na nagranie własnej płyty. Ma się ona ukazać latem 2009 roku. 19. Mandy Cornett miała 16 lat, gdy urodziła Selenę. 20.Wraz z Davidem Henrie'm nagrała piosenkę "Make It Happen" do filmu "Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie" (2009). 21. Została nazwana na cześć piosenkarki Seleny Quintanilli Perez. 22.Gra w serialu Czarodzieje z Wawerly Place. 23.Spiewała w programie z Innej beczki. życie prywatne Selena Gomez urodziła się w Grand Prairie, w stanie Teksas. Rodzice nadali jej te imię na cześć wokalistki Seleny, jednej z największych gwiazd muzyki Tejano na świecie. Matka Gomez, była aktorka teatralna Amanda Dawn "Mandy" Teefey (nazwisko rodowe: Cornett), ma włoskie korzenie, zaś jej ojciec, Ricardo Joela Gomez, ma pochodzenie meksykańskie. Rodzice Seleny rozwiedli się, gdy ta miała pięć lat; Gomez była w konsekwencji wychowywana przez swoją pracującą matkę. W 2006 roku Mandy ponownie wyszła za mąż, za Briana Teefeya. W wywiadzie, który w 2009 roku udzieliła magazynowi People , Gomez przyznała, że zainteresowanie aktorstwem zrodziło się u niej, gdy obserwowała, jak jej matka przygotowywała się do swoich produkcji teatralnych. W maju 2010 roku Selena otrzymała dyplom ukończenia szkoły średniej na drodze edukacji domowej. 27 lutego 2011 roku Selena Gomez pojawiła się na Oscarowym przyjęciu magazynu Vanity Fair w towarzystwie kanadyjskiego wokalisty Justina Biebera, potwierdzając jednocześnie trwające od miesięcy spekulacje o romantycznych relacjach tej dwójki. Od tego czasu związek Seleny i Justina przyciąga uwagę mediów z całego świata. Selena jest właścicielką 6 psów ratowniczych i określa samą siebie mianem "wielkiej miłośniczki zwierząt". Kariera aktorska Punkty Kariery Aktorskiej : *2002-6 Barney , przyjaciele i początki *2007-09 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place *Od 2010:rozwój kariery filmowej 2002–06: Barney i przyjaciele i początki Selena rozpoczęła swoją karierę aktorską w wieku siedmiu lat, wcielając się w postać Gianny w serialu Barney i przyjaciele ''. Następnie zagrała epizodyczne role w obrazie ''Mali agenci 3D:Trójwymiarowy odjazd ''oraz w filmie telewizyjnym ''Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia. W 2004 roku Selena została "odkryta" przez stację telewizyjną Disney Channel . W następstwie pojawiła się gościnnie w serialach Nie ma to jak hotel oraz Hannah Montana, w którym jej rola przekształcona została z czasem w postać powracającą, drugoplanową w drugiej i trzeciej serii. Selena nagrała ponadto dwa pilotażowe odcinki dla spin-offów seriali Disneya. Pierwszy z nich, What's Stevie Thinking?, był spin-offem Lizzie McGuire ; Selena wcieliła się w nim w postać Stevie Sanchez, młodszej siostry Mirandy Sanchez. Z kolei drugi z nich, Arwin!, stanowił spin-off Nie ma to jak hotel, a Selena zagrała w nim Alex. Jednakże ostatecznie żaden z tych spin-offów nie został rozwinięty, a projekty wstrzymano. 2007–09: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place Na początku 2007 roku Selena została wytypowana do roli jednej z trzech głównych postaci,Alex Russo, w nowej produkcji Disney Channel,Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. Premierowy odcinek serialu przyciągnął w Stanach Zjednoczonych 5.9 milionów widzów, gruntując jego pozycję w ramówce stacji. Część mediów okrzyknęła Gomez mianem "następczyni"Miley Cyrus, wzbudzając tym samym liczne kontrowersje. Niektóre źródła donosiły ponadto o rzekomej rywalizacji i napięciach pomiędzy Seleną a Miley; sama Gomez sprostowała jednak te informacje w jednym z wywiadów, komentując kwestię porównań: "To wszystko jest nieco przytłaczające, ale tak naprawdę myślę, że to komplement. To oczywiste, że ona Miley odnosi wielkie sukcesy i myślę, że jest wspaniałą artystką. Dlatego bardzo schlebia mi, gdy ktoś porównuje mnie do niej." W 2008 roku Gomez zagrała w wydanym wyłącznie na DVD filmie Kopciuszek :Roztańczona historia, czyli sequelu obrazu Historia Kopciuszka z 2004 roku. Użyczyła także głosu epizodycznej postaci, córce burmistrza, w filmie animowanym Horton słyszy Ktosia, który miał premierę w marcu 2008 roku. Miesiąc później Lacey Rose z magazynu Forbes wyróżniła Selenę na 5. miejscu listy ośmiu najbardziej obiecujących gwiazd dziecięcych, opisując ją jako "obdarzoną wieloma talentami nastolatkę". W lutym 2009 roku Gomez dostała angaż do jednej z dwóch głównych ról w swoim pierwszym filmie kinowym,Ramona i Beezus, czyli adaptacji serii nowel Ramona autorstwa Baverly Cleary. Jednocześnie przyznała, że w tamtym momencie nie czuła presji wynikającej z grania postaci dojrzalszych: "Myślę, że w pełni zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, kim są moi odbiorcy, sama zresztą jestem wciąż dzieciakiem. Nie podjęłabym się roli, w której czułabym się źle lub która zostałaby źle odebrana przez moich fanów." W czerwcu 2009 roku Selena pojawiła się gościnnie w serialu Słoneczna Sonny, w odcinku zatytułowanym "Battle of the Network Stars". W tym samym miesiącu premierę na antenie Disney Channel miał film telewizyjny Program ochrony Księżniczek , w którym Gomez ponownie pojawiła się u boku Demi Lovato. Audycja zgromadziła 8.5 milionów widzów; był to wtedy trzeci najlepszy wynik oglądalności osiągnięty przez Disney Channel Original Movie. W lipcu 2009 roku Selena oraz dwójka innych bohaterów serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place pojawiła się wraz z bohaterami Hannah Montana i Nie ma to jak statek w crossoverze Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana . 28 sierpnia 2009 roku premierę miał film telewizyjny Czarodzieje z Waverly Place:Film, oparty na serialu. Obejrzało go wówczas 11.4 milionów odbiorców; tym samym, Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film stał się najchętniej oglądanym programem w telewizji kablowej roku 2009, a zarazem 2. najlepszą premierą filmową Disney Channel w dotychczasowej historii tej stacji, tuż za High School Musical 2 . W 2010 roku Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film wyróżniony została statuetką Emmy w kategorii wyróżniający się program dla dzieci. Rok wcześniej Emmy w tej samej kategorii otrzymał natomiast sam serial Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. Od 2010: rozwój kariery filmowej Pierwszy film kinowy z Gomez, Ramona i Beezus, miał premierę 23 lipca 2010 roku i otrzymał generalnie pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Mniej więcej w tym samym okresie Selena rozpoczęła prace na planie obrazu Monte Carlo, w którym na ekranie partnerowały jej między innymi Leighton Meester i Katie Cassidy. Gomez, wcielając się w główną rolę, zagrała Grace – dziewczynę, która podczas podróży do Paryża zostaje omyłkowo uznana za przedstawicielkę śmietanki towarzyskiej. Przygotowując się do prac na planie, Selena nauczyła się gry w polo, a także przez dwa tygodnie zasięgała konsultacji z trenerem wokalnym, ucząc się różnych odmian akcentu brytyjskiego. W tym samym roku aktorka przyznała, że czwarta seria serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place będzie zarazem ostatnią; jej produkcja zakończyła się 14 maja 2011 roku. 19 czerwca 2011 roku Gomez poprowadziła galę rozdania nagród Muchmusic wideo Awards zas 6 listopada tę samą rolę, prowadzącej, pełniła podczas ceremonii MTV Europe Music Awards . W trakcie gali MTV Selena wykonała ponadto premierowo singel "Hit the Lights". Gomez pojawiła się gościnnie w filmie Muppety, który miał światową premierę w listopadzie 2011 roku. W 2011 roku wytwórnie Universal Pictures i Strike Entertainment wykupiły prawa do ekranizacji powieści Trzynascie powodów autorstwa Jaya Ashera; Selena wcieli się w rolę głównej bohaterki – Hannah Baker. Premiera tegoż obrazu planowana jest na rok 2012. W styczniu 2012 roku Gomez ogłosiła, że robi przerwę w swojej działalności muzycznej, by skupić się na karierze aktorskiej. Krótko po tym poinformowano, że Selena zastąpi Miley Cyrus w obsadzie animowanego filmu Hotel Transylwania, wcielając się w rolę Mavis – córki Drakuli, którego dubbinguje Adam Sandler. W 2013 roku ukaże się kolejny film z udziałem Gomez, Spring Breakers, w reżyserii Harmony'ego Korine'a. Kariera Muzyczna Punkty kariery muzycznej: *2008:kariera solowa *od 2009:Selena Gomez & The Scene 2008:Kariera solowa W 2008 roku Gomez nagrała cover utworu Cruella de Vil na album kompilacyjny DisneyMania 6. Następnie zarejestrowała trzy piosenki na ścieżkę dźwiękową obrazu ze swoim udziałem, Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia. Również w 2008 roku Selena nagrała utwór "Fly to Your Heart" na potrzeby filmu animowanego Dzwoneczek. W lipcu 2008 roku, tuż przed swoimi szesnastymi urodzinami, Gomez podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Hollywood Records, należącą do studia Disney. W 2009 roku Selena nagrała w duecie z Demi Lovato utwór "One and the Same", wykorzystany jako ścieżka dźwiękowa filmu Program ochrony Księżniczek . Kolejne cztery piosenki Gomez ukazały się na soundtracku serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place; jedna z nich, "Magic", wydana została jako singel promujący płytę. W maju 2009 roku premierę w iTunes miał singel "Whoa Oh!", który Selena nagrała gościnnie z grupą pop punkową Forever the Sickest Kids. Od 2009:Selena Gomez & The Scene W 2009 roku Gomez była współzałożycielką grupy muzycznej Selena Gomez & the Scene. Debiutancki album formacji, Kiss & Tell ukazał się 29 września 2009 roku nakładem Hollywood Records i uzyskał status złotej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych, rozchodząc się w ponad 800 tysiącach egzemplarzy na terenie tego państwa. Drugi album zespołu, A Year Without Rain, miał premierę 17 września 2010 roku i, podobnie jak poprzednik, odznaczony został certyfikatem złotej płyty według RIAA. 28 czerwca 2011 roku wydany został trzeci album Selena Gomez & the Scene, zatytułowany When the Sun Goes Down. Płyta zadebiutowała na 4. miejscu listy Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w 78 tysiącach kopii w ciągu pierwszych siedmiu dni dostępności na rynku amerykańskim. W następnym tygodniu When the Sun Goes Down awansował na 3. pozycję notowania, osiągając tym samym najwyższą lokatę w zestawieniu Billboard 200 spośród wszystkich dotychczasowych wydawnictw Selena Gomez & the Scene. Zdjęcie + Podpis thumb|left thumb|left